


Blue Memories

by broadwayblainey



Series: Blue Christmas [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayblainey/pseuds/broadwayblainey
Summary: Kurt goes home and Blaine meets the husband and Brian takes Boxing Day a little too seriously.Some warning for violence and mentions of domestic abuse.





	Blue Memories

"Good morning, sunshine," Blaine greeted him cheerfully. "Toast?"  
"Good morning, happy boxing day," Kurt replied, pulling out one of the dining room chairs and sitting down. "I'm good, thanks," he said, and Blaine sat next to him as Brian walked into the kitchen, Santa hat on his head, squinting in the morning light and stealing a piece of Blaine's toast off of his plate.  
"Hello chums," he said as he sat down opposite Blaine. "What are our plans for today?"  
"I have to go home," Kurt said quietly. Blaine looked at him sadly, or at least Kurt thought it was sadly, then he smiled.  
"Yeah?" he asked and Kurt nodded. "Are you okay doing that on your own?"  
"I don't know," Kurt admitted. "I don't think Kevin will be there, we usually go to his parents after Christmas," he paused. "I don't know if I'll even make it there, I'll probably talk myself out of it."  
"We'll drive you," Brian offered.  
"You don't have a car."  
"Oh, yeah. Well, we'll walk you. Is it far?"  
"No, about fifteen minutes. But I couldn't ask you -"  
"Okay, so we'll leave in ten?" Brian asked as he stood up and walked out of the kitchen.  
"Yeah, I guess," Kurt agreed.  
"You learn to go with it," Blaine said. "When he makes his mind up, there's not much you can do to stop him."  
"I had noticed."  
"You're okay with it, though? You don't want to go by yourself?"  
"No, it's good. I don't want to be alone."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When they stopped outside Kurt's house he felt sick; he hadn't been home in days and, even though Kevin wasn't home, he was dreading going inside. Too much had happened there.  
"You ready?" Blaine asked, offering him a small smile.  
"Not really," he said, but they went in any way. Kurt opened the front door and held it open for Blaine and Brian.  
"Wow," Brian said and let out a whistle, looking insane in his Santa hat. He looked around Kurt's hall and into the two rooms on either side. There was a big spiral staircase and the kitchen was to the rear. "Kurt I didn't know you were rich," he called over his shoulder as he looked out of the window and into the garden.  
"Not me, my husband. His family comes from money," Kurt explained as he picked up the mail on the table in the living room.  
"I got to get me a rich husband," Brian said, appearing next to Blaine in the living room doorway. "Can I have a snoop?"  
"Go ahead," Kurt said, putting the mail back on the table when nothing seemed interesting. Brian bolted up the stairs. Kurt turned to Blaine, who was looking at a picture on the table. It was from just after he got engaged to Kevin; Kurt's sat on a chair in it, Kev's behind him, arms wrapped around him, gripping him, pressing a kiss to his neck. Possessive, even then. That should have been a warning. Kurt cleared his throat. "Coffee?"  
"I'd love some," Blaine said looking away from the picture, finally. They both looked at each other when they heard the front door open. "I thought he wasn't going to be here?" Blaine whispered.  
"I didn't think he would be," Kurt hissed, panicking. The last thing he wanted was for his husband to come home and see him alone with another man. His palms were sweaty and the urge to just run or hide before Kevin could see them was so strong he had to reach back and grip the table with one hand to stop himself. "Oh, God."  
Kevin rounded into the living room, stopping in the doorway when he saw the two of them. He looked good, he always looked good, wearing a shirt that actually belonged to Kurt. Tired, though, Kurt thought; his eyes were a little puffy but, his hair was perfect and his skin was glowing and Kurt hated him just a little for it.  
"Hey," Kurt said quietly.  
"Who's this?" he asked. No greeting, of course not. And his face, God, Kurt hated it when he looked at him like that. He turned his gaze to Blaine and tried his best to stare him down.  
"I'm Blaine," he introduced himself so Kurt wouldn't have to, voice calm, face friendly. Kurt tried to steal some of that calm, but the few deep breaths he took seemed to make his anxiety spike.  
"Please don't talk to me," Kevin snarked, stepping closer and making Kurt step back, colliding with the table behind him. He didn't know if he could handle Kevin's hands on him right now.  
"Kev, please don't start -"  
"Start what, darling?" he interrupted. That voice, the sharpness there that was never present when they first met, when he was all charm and kind words. Condescending in a way that made Kurt feel about eight inches tall, that when used in front of his friends silences him immediately, made him want to disappear into a hole in the ground. And that name, the one he saved for when Kurt was annoying him just by talking to him, made Kurt want to crawl inside himself and never let anyone look at him again. "Is this another one?"  
"Another?"  
"Another guy that you've been sleeping with?" he shouted, and Kurt jumped.  
"We haven't -" Blaine started but Kurt put his hand on his arm to stop him. Kurt could calm Kevin, mostly, Blaine had no idea.  
"No, no. It's not like that," Kurt said, he could hear his voice getting higher and tried to slow down. "I promise. I met him on Christmas Eve after I left here, and he let me stay with him and -"  
"Oh, so now you're going home with strangers? I should have guessed," his husband was shaking his head and smirking. Brian appeared at the top of the stairs. "Who the fuck is that?"  
"I'm Brian. Who the fuck are you?"  
"Bri, don't," Blaine warned.  
"Didn't I say don't speak?" Kevin snapped and stepped in closer to Blaine.  
"Kevin, stop it," Kurt said, voice shaking and a lump forming in his throat. "Will you two just go upstairs?"  
"No, we'll wait," Brian replied, leaning his hands on the banister and looking down at them.  
"Why don't they just leave?" Kevin asked, standing closer again and reaching out for Kurt's arm, Blaine blocked him. Kurt was about to say something, but Kevin swung his fist before he could get the words out. It connected with Blaine's nose and he staggered backward, Kurt caught him before he could fall and helped him stand back up.  
"Ow, fuck," he shouted, blinking the water that had filled his eyes away.  
"Kevin, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kurt cried, wrapping an arm around Blaine when he slumped down. Brian was on them then, pushing Kevin back across the hall and towards the dining room.  
"Don't fucking touch me," Kevin yelled and tried to fight Brian off, swinging his fists and kicking at him, but he was too strong; he just grabbed Kevin around his waist and shoved him into the other room. He pulled the door and held it shut.  
"Kurt, get your things," Blaine said, cupping his nose to catch the blood that was beginning to drip off his chin. "I don't think you can stay here."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I'm almost done. Hold that tighter to your nose, it will stop the bleeding," Kurt said. He was stuffing clothes into a suitcase and trying desperately to think of what else he needed to pack. Hair stuff he could leave, he could buy more, same with shower stuff. Wallet, he thought, and grabbed it off his dresser and put it in his back pocket. There was an album of old photos, pictures with his mum and dad, later ones with Carole and Finn and some from his Glee days. That was under the bed in a box, he remembered, with his favourite sheet music and old Playbills. His childhood teddy bear was still on his pillow so he put that on top of his clothes in the suitcase.  
"Does he do that often?"  
"What?"  
"Punch people?" Blaine watched him over the tissue he had pressed up to his nose. Kurt thought for a second. Should he say no? Because that would be a lie. Another wave of anxiety took hold of him and his hands started shaking. He couldn't start thinking about how many time he had to bail him out of jail, he had to pack his life into a suitcase.  
"Yeah, sometimes," he admitted, opening one of the drawers next to his bed and grabbing the copy of Cinderella his mother used to read to him.  
"Does he hit you?"  
"No," Kurt said. Blaine knew he was lying. "Once. A long time ago," he lied again. "He has a temper and I push his buttons, I know I do, and -"  
"Stop it. It's not your fault, he should never hit you, no matter what," he replied. Kurt stood in front of him, suitcase behind him, and looked at him sadly. "You know, you're starting to make sense to me."  
"I'm sorry, Blaine," he whispered, he sounded so pathetic. Fuck, he was pathetic. Blaine hugged him tightly, holding him close to him, and put the tissues back up to his nose.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for, Kurt. This isn't your fault," Blaine repeated softly into Kurt's ear.  
"You've been so kind to me and I let you get punched in the face -"  
"It is not your fault," Blaine insisted again, pulling back to look Kurt in the eyes, so warm and sweet Kurt had to blink away tears. "You don't deserve this."  
"I can't stay here," he whispered. "I don't mean just for now, I mean forever. He - shit, the way he's treated me, the things I let him do," his voice trembled and the dam burst, he sobbed and wiped the tears off his cheeks with the back of his hands. "I barely know who I am anymore."  
"You're Kurt. You're from Ohio. You're wearing beautiful boots, they're still not practical for standing on ledges, so don't get any ideas," Kurt laughed quietly. "You still have a beautiful laugh, too," Blaine whispered. "You had enough strength to walk away from that bridge, you have enough strength to walk away from this, too."  
"You might be the nicest stranger I know."  
"What a perfect contradiction," Blaine said. "I can't offer you all the answers; leaving husbands is a little beyond my worldly experience. But, you have a place, for now at least," Blaine touched his arm and stood closer. "You know, you're -"  
"Hey, guys!" Brian shouted from downstairs. "You know, this door isn't holding itself shut."  
"We should go," Kurt sighed. "Before my husband kills Brian."  
"I'd like to see him try," Blaine said, taking Kurt's suitcase for him and leading him back down the stairs into the hallway to join Brian.  
"Thank you for taking your sweet time," he gritted out, still holding the door closed as Kevin pulled against him, shouting and swearing at him, at Kurt, at Blaine. "Time to go?"  
"Definitely," Kurt agreed. "Let him out."  
"You sure?" Brian asked, relinquishing his grip on the door handle when Kurt nodded.  
Kevin came bounding out, shoving Brian angrily out of his way. He stopped in front of Kurt, too close, trying to make Kurt feel small. Kurt wasn't going to let him do that anymore. He couldn't, or he might lose himself completely.  
"You're not leaving," Kevin told him, crossing his arms and smirking that asshole-know-it-all smirk. "You're all words; you've said it a thousand times," he said, leaning in and staring Kurt in the eyes, a challenge.  
"I'm going," he breathed. "You touch me, or them, or call me, or text me, or talk to me, if you find me or even look at me again, I will call the police," Kurt didn't know where this was coming from but he went with it, trying to hold onto the three seconds of insane bravery he seemed to have found in himself. "I'll call your parents and your boss and your friends. I've spent ten years with you, I know who you are, where you're weak. I'll end you, Kevin."  
"My family -"  
"I know who they are, too, _darling_ ," he snapped, walking around him with Blaine at his side and towards the door. Kevin seemed shocked; Kurt had never talked back to him. "And I'm sure they won't be too happy to find out about what their dearest boy has been up to," he stopped at the front door and looked back. "Let's go," he said to Brian and Blaine before walking out of the front door.  
"Let's go, badass," Blaine smiled. He and Brian made to follow Kurt outside but Brian stopped before he got to the door.  
"Hang on," he said as he turned and walked back to Kevin. He grabbed the front of the shirt, the one that was actually Kurt's, and punched him in the jaw, the force of it knocking him backward and into the wall. Brian sauntered back towards them, winking at Blaine as he passed him, and stopped on the doorstep in front of Kurt. "You are very nice," he adjusted his Santa hat. "He is very naughty."


End file.
